


She Bang

by SammyRae



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyRae/pseuds/SammyRae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A slight songfic where Wally is trying to get dick to dance with him and singing She Bang by Ricky Martin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Bang

Dick Grayson walked into the kitchen of Mount Justice and automatically wished he hadn’t. Standing near the microwave waiting for his food to cook was the team’s resident ginger, and Robin’s boyfriend. And he wasn’t just standing there; he was dancing and singing the absolute worst song ever.

“And she bangs, she bangs. Oh, baby, when she moves, she moves, I go crazy. 'Cause she looks like a flower but she stings, like a bee. Like every girl in history. She bangs, she bangs!” Wally wailed as he danced around the kitchen.

Dick tried to back away slowly, but was spotted by the speedster. Who promptly flew across the kitchen gathering the Boy Wonder into his arms and making him dance. 

“Come on Rob dance with me,” Wally said laughing as he twirled his boyfriend around in a circle.

Fighting to keep the smile off his face Dick tried to shake Wally off, “Rather not KF.”

That didn’t stop Wally though. He let go of his little bird and instead started dancing around him. Launching into a new verse of the heinous song.

“I'm wasted by the way she moves. No one ever looked so fine. She reminds me that a woman only got one thing on her mind!”

At this point Dick couldn’t help it. He was doubled over laughing at his boyfriends antics. “Come one Wally knock it off.”

“Not until you dance with me,” Wally was determined now to get Dick to dance with him, “Talk to me tell me the news. You wear me out like a pair of shoes. We'll dance until the band goes home. Then you're gone. Yeah, Baby!”

“Alright, alright I’ll dance with you if you stop singing that ridiculous song,” Dick laughed finally giving in.

Wally grabbed Dick once again, giving him one of the headphones, and started moving them to the beat. They covered the length of the kitchen moving around like crazy. Dick couldn’t help the carefree laughter that escaped him, so unlike his usual cackle this was carefree and full of life.

Walking into the kitchen the rest of the team stopped dead. Because before them, was something that was altogether shocking. Kid Flash, and Robin…dancing…and singing. It wouldn’t have been that shocking if it was only Wally, but Robin too. That was definitely unexpected. 

The team was snapped out of their shock, and Robin and Wally halted their dancing when Megan laughed. Soon after the rest of them fallowed her, laughing at the site before them.

“Aww, you two are so cute,” Megan said sweetly, wandering over to the fridge.

“More like hilarious. Were two seriously singing Ricky Martin?” Artemis chuckled sitting down at the table.

“Yup!” Wally smiled shamelessly. 

“Blame him,” Dick said trying to cover up his amusement.

“You know he turned out to be gay right?” Artemis asked smirking.

“Duh!” Wally laughed grabbing his little bird into a hug.

They couldn’t help but laugh at this, and the flustered exasperations that came from Robin.


End file.
